


There, and Back Again

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Disabled Character, Drabble, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There

"Again," John ordered. Rodney nearly threw John's reassembled sidearm across the room. "You need to be able to do it in your sleep."

"I don't want to," Rodney snapped, and threw the dirty rag. "It's your job, I wish you -- "

"I would if I could," John bit out. "But I can't protect you. You have to protect yourself. I'm sorry," he added. Rodney spun around.

"Don't you apologize." Rodney glared. "Not for what they did to you."

"Okay." John coughed. "Come here?"

Rodney let John comfort him as best he could, and at the end John said, "Now, _again_."


	2. Back Again

"You have that look." Rodney narrowed his eyes. "The kind you get when you’re exploding something in the kitchen."

"Just that once," John protested. "You didn't have to send pictures to CakeWrecks."

"I so did." Rodney moved towards the kitchen. John rolled his chair to block him. "I hate my birthday."

"You love it," John contradicted blithely. The timer beeped. "Stay," John ordered, and took the cake out. It looked okay.

"I hate getting old." That, John figured, was true.

"No kitchen explosions," he said, wheeling over to slap Rodney's ass. "Let's go try for fireworks in the bedroom."


End file.
